With respect to cooling a metal strip after heat treatment, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H9-10656) discloses a method of cooling a metal strip by spraying air to the metal strip. Also, Patent Document 2 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-240808) discloses a method of cooling a metal strip by spraying water to the metal strip.